


A Lily Flower I Never Knew Has Existed

by moonjidaisy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjidaisy/pseuds/moonjidaisy
Summary: Seungmin has always been wondering why he always feels these strange emotions that isn't his. he found out the owner.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	A Lily Flower I Never Knew Has Existed

Seungmin woke up from his sleep. He sighed immediately, pulling out a diary book from the back of his pillow. Soon the fluttering sound of the turning pages was heard, as they were rifled by his thumb. He found the blank pages where he left his blue skyㅡribbonㅡbookmark, and he folded it open. With a black pen on his hand, he started filling up the blank pages with his handwriting. 

_December 31st, 2020._

_I don’t know who he is._

_I don’t know if he does exist, or this is just my imagination._

_I feel these strange emotions that aren’t mine._

_Sometimes it hurts, sometimes it soothes._

_Sometimes it’s defeatable, I can bottle them up and just choose to feel another feelingㅡwhich is the friendlier one, but sometimes…_

_It’s too strong and unbeatable._

He closed the book, grunted a little as his heart started to feel heavy again. He laid down on his bed, with his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. 

It all started when he was 7. 

He was standing in front of a toy store. His mom was about to buy him one for his birthday present, and he suddenly cried. Loudly. 

A storm of emotions just kicked in out of nowhere. As if he had another body and they were hurting badly. His mind splitted in two, one drowning the others in a sea of agony. 

“Seungmin?” a voice was heard, followed with some knocks on the door. It was Jisung, his roommate. 

“I’m coming,” he answered lazily, he could hear loud music from the living room.

_He’s doing karaoke again..._

He bent his legs up to his chest, and swung them all the way downㅡtrying to gain some momentum for him to wake up from his bed. He barely made it and now he’s standing in front of the bed. A smile curled up on his face. 

_I did it._

He walked slowly to the door, slid the key openㅡuntil he heard a clickㅡand rotated the doorknob. He made his way to the living room and he saw Jisungㅡwearing his black hoodie, standing with one leg on the sofa and another leg on the floor. A song came out from his phone on maximum volume. Seungmin is tired of seeing this, thank God he got a nice voiceㅡin fact, he’s in a band called 3rachaㅡdespite his wild behaviour when singing. So Seungmin never really complained about that, because he enjoyed that too. Jisung formed a fist with his right hand in front of his mouth as if he’s holding a mic, and he started to sing his last line, 

**_Geudael arabol suitteorok.._**

Seungmin smiled a little, and he follows, 

**_Gerok hae isseo jwo.._**

The music got cutted off. 

“Aaah, I ran out of data..” Jisung said. 

Seungmin sat on the brown sofa, looking directly at his phone. He had a class today. It’s a new class he took for this semester. His class started in 2 hours. 

“Have fun, Ji. I’ll take a shower and go to uni,” Seungmin said, leaving Jisung alone by himself in the living room. 

“Take me with you, I’ll go to the studio to work with Chan hyung at the same time. Let’s go together,” he answeredㅡhalf-shoutingㅡto Seungmin who was already in the bathroom. 

“Okayyyy,” Seungmin’s answer echoed from the bathroom. 

* * *

They walked past the cafe, where they decided to buy some drinks first before continuing. They stood in a line when suddenly a tall guy with white beret bumped into them, dropping all his stuff. Seungmin’s eyes catched a paper with his uni logo on it, and it’s the assignments from the class he was going to attend. So he helped the tall guy picking up his stuff, and their eyes met for a second, but the other glanced away immediately. He said thank you in a hurry, bowing and running away without even saying his name.

“Do you know him?” Jisung asked. 

“No… I don’t think so?” Seungmin said, there’s an unsure wavering in his eyes. 

“Why are you blushing???” Jisung asked confusedly. 

“Huh?”

Seungmin cupped his palm on his face. Yes, it’s warm. Why does he feel shy and his heart is pounding rapidly? 

“Is it that other feeling again?” 

“I’m not sure, Ji.. usually I’m able to tell them apart but I can’t now… it’s mixed.” 

“Speaking of your other feelings, doesn’t that mean there’s someone out there, feeling like that and you can feel it because you’re their soulmate?”

“And maybe they could feel your emotions too”

He got excited instantly and started to scream,

“OHHH and you two should meet each other, you know? It’s like finding a lily flower you never knew ever existed. Cause Lily means a soulmate, and-”

Seungmin’s laughs cutted off Jisung’s excitement. He ruffled Jisung’s black hair and knocked his head softly. 

“This is not a fairy-tale, you dumb.” 

And then the waitress called their name, 

“Han Jisung?” she called.

“Here, here,” Jisung walked to the waitress, leaving Seungmin standing in front of the cafe, still confused. 

Jisung patted Seungmin’s shoulder, offering his drinks and pulled him to walk again. Seungmin simply follows, with red blush tinting on his cheeks. 

* * *

He arrived at uni. The class is neat and comfy, there’s still not a lot of students who have arrived. He walked past some students, trying to keep a tiny small smile on his face as he greeted them one by one, until his eyes met him, sitting on the corner of the class. That’s the same pair of eyes he saw in front of the cafe earlier. That tall guy who bumped into him and Jisung. His heart is pounding rapidly againㅡnot sure because of his own feelings or others, or maybe both? Heat starting to take over his face, the red blush is tinting on his cheeks again. He greeted the tall guy shylyㅡnot noticing that the other was blushing too, and he walked to his seat. 

As he sat on his seat and tried to catch his breath. 

And he suddenly remembered, 

_Hwang Hyunjin…_

His mind travelled to one of his middle school memories, that day when a student was transferred to his school and his class. He had strong features, standing nervously in front of his class, and as Seungmin watched him, he got nervous too. They were not that close, but Seungmin knows him. And he must’ve known Seungmin too. Seungmin was determined to talk with him once the class was finished. 

The bell rang. Seungmin packed his stuff in a hurry, shoved all his books and pens into his bag. He leaned his bag on his shoulder, his eyes sweeping all over the classㅡtrying to find Hyunjin. But he got nothing. 

_Where is he going?_

Seungmin ran outside, trying to see any glimpse of Hyunjin. But there’s none. He walked around the uni, and he found somethingㅡthere’s a beach right next to it. Excitedly, he called Jisung and asked him to come.

Jisung agreed, and now Seungmin was sitting on one of the big corals. The salty wind ruffled his hairs, the sound of the waves bumping into corals, this particular taste of the beach on his nose, there’s no other words that could describe it better than soothing. 

He opened his eyes slowly, and he saw him. 

On the lower corals, there was Hyunjin. Sitting there and stared blankly to the sea, with shadows of sadness hovering in his gaze. Tears started forming in his crystal eyes, as he brought his knees to his chest, hugging it and buried his face in it. Seungmin’s heart felt heavy as he saw his shoulder tremble, a drop of tears running down his cheeks without him realizing. 

He walked slowlyㅡalmost not making any noisesㅡtowards Hyunjin, and he finally sat beside him. The other threw a-why-are-you-here- look to him, but he simply smiled as an answer.

“Go on,” Seungmin said. 

“Just cry.” 

He patted his back softly, in hopes his action could ease out the other’s feelings a little. 

Hyunjin shaked his head, moving away Seungmin’s hand from his back.

“No. I shouldn’t be like this. I shouldn’t feel sad, I shouldn’t cry.”

He wiped his eyes roughly with his palm, trying to get rid of any traces of tears left on his face. 

Seungmin’s eyebrows met each other, throwing a confused gaze to the other,

“Why can’t you? Everyone can cry. It’s a normal thing to accept your sadness and just simply feel it. Don’t try to fight it, it won’t work. You will only torturing yourself with that.”

A sob choke burnt on his throat. The storm is coming again, the wind of sadness will swept over him again, and he will drown in the sadness again. It’s too strongㅡoverwhelm almostㅡthat he can’t fight it at all. 

_Why do these feelings come again?_

“You asked me why, right?” 

Hyunjin said, looking directly into Seungmin’s hazel eyes.

“That’s the answer right there.”

“Everytime I’m hurting, you get hurt too.” 

“And I don’t want it to happen.” 

_What?_

_**fin.** _


End file.
